


Please Don't Ignore

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, but no mention of her assaulting Derek, they are werewolves, yes - Freeform, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first date, Derek and Stiles share a first kiss. Or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late and a dollar short. This was supposed to be yesterday's, but long story short, I didn't do it. But, I've been working on this since I got home from work and it's now done, so today's will get posted tomorrow. *shakes head* Enjoy.

Stiles smiles softly at Derek as they walk to their respective cars, following their blind date. Derek glances over at the Jeep and raises an eyebrow. "That's your car?"

"That's Roscoe. Don't make fun. He's sensitive and temperamental."

Derek snorts a little, then gets a serious face on. "Of course he is. You know when you told me you drove a Jeep I was kind of picturing..."

"I know. Most people think I'm talking about something newer, or nicer, or... whatever." Stiles makes a face. "It was my mom's car. When she was sixteen, her Dad helped her buy it and fix it up." He licks his lips. "She died when I was a kid. My dad kept it and kept it running until I turned sixteen and got my license." Stiles smiles a little. "Roscoe is old and doesn't work half the time, but... It's my car. As long as I can keep it going? I won't get rid of it."

Derek smiles. "That's actually very sweet. My..." He lets out a breath and licks his lips. "My whole family died when I was fifteen. House fire. My sister and I were the only ones left, then she died too. She left me her Camaro, so, yeah. I get it. I still have the Camaro. I don't drive it much anymore. It's not big enough to transport stuff for the shop. But... I can't see ever getting rid of it."

Stiles wrinkles his nose. "Derek, I'm so sorry. That sucks." He frowns and lifts his head to look at Derek. "Oh my God. You're from Beacon Hills."

Derek's head lifts and he frowns. "How do you know that?"

"I'm from Beacon Hills. My dad is Sheriff Stilinski."

"Holy shit." Derek frowns. "I..."

"I know, right? Small, fucking world." Stiles licks his lips. "I'm so sorry about your family."

Derek exhales through his nose and nods. "I knew Erica, Boyd and Isaac were from Beacon Hills, but... I guess I didn't know how you and Erica were friends."

"High school, man. We had a lot of classes together. We... I don't know. We just clicked."

Derek nods again, rubbing a hand over his face. "I..."

"Are you breaking this off? We had fun. Don't let this change it, please?" Stiles licks his lips.

"I moved to San Diego to avoid all things Beacon Hills."

"Then why do you own and run a coffee shop with three people who are _from_ Beacon Hills?"

"I didn't know where they were from until after we signed the lease on the building."

"So? Derek, I don't want to force you back to Beacon Hills or to remember your past. I just want to be with you. Why can't we just forget the fact that we're both from Beacon Hills?"

"I can't, Stiles. I'm sorry." Derek turns and starts to walk away.

"Derek." Stiles stops, unable to continue pleading. He sniffles and closes his eyes. "Fine. Fuck you, then. Walk away from the one person who could love you forever!"

Derek turns back and raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Fuck you. I don't need you." Stiles shrugs and walks the last few feet to the Jeep and climbs behind the wheel. He's devastated that Derek doesn't want him for such a trivial reason as they're from the same town, but he'll move on and find a way to be happy.

After he breathes for a few seconds, he starts the engine and puts it into first gear, slamming on the breaks when Derek stands in front of the Jeep. Stiles lays on the horn and then yelps when he sees Derek transform into something else. He swallows hard, then kills the engine. He climbs out of the Jeep and stares at Derek. "Dude."

Just as quickly, Derek is back to normal and shaking his head. "Damn you, Stiles."

"You're a freakin' werewolf, dude!" 

Derek stops and raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's all you have to say?"

"Holy shit! You turned into a werewolf!" 

Derek smiles at that. Stiles doesn't sound afraid or nervous, just excited. "Yes, I'm a werewolf." He shakes his head. "Erica, Boyd and Isaac are my pack." His eyes flash red and Stiles bounces a little. "I'm their Alpha."

"Oh my God! Is this why you don't want to date me?"

"Well... Yeah."

"Dude, you suck. I want to know everything there is to know about this!" 

"Are you related to the Argents in any way?"

"What does Allison have to do with this?" 

"You know them?"

"Yeah. Allison is Scott's fiancé. They're like, totally in love." Stiles rolls his eyes a little. "It's sickening. Why?"

"Her family are hunters. They're the ones who burned my family alive. One of them killed my sister. That's how I became the Alpha."

Stiles reaches out, squeezing Derek's hand. "I'm sorry, but... It couldn't have been Allison."

"No. I know which ones it was. Did you ever meet her Aunt Kate?"

"Once. Her and Alli's grandpa came into town, for a family reunion thing. Chris basically ordered them out of his house and out of their lives. They left and never returned."

"It was Kate. She's the one who burnt my family alive. And it was Gerard who killed my sister. Set a trap and Laura fell for it. So... Allison doesn't have anything to do with them?"

"No. She was creeped out by her grandpa and her aunt, especially when her aunt started hitting on me and Scott."

Derek scowls. "Yeah, that sounds like Kate." He shakes his head. "Okay, so... You still want to go through with this?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah."

"Hell yes." 

Derek rolls his eyes and laughs. "Okay then."

Stiles moves closer. "So, we ended our first date with a bang."

"Yes, we did."

"So..."

Derek wraps his arm around Stiles' elbow and pulls him close, kissing him softly. Stiles moans quietly as he reaches up, grabbing onto Derek's shoulders. Derek cups Stiles' face and deepens the kiss.

When they break apart, Stiles can only stare at Derek. Derek smiles and kisses him softly again. "I'll see you tomorrow at the shop, yeah?"

Stiles nods and watches Derek walk off. He smiles dopily before he climbs back in the Jeep and heads home. 

~the end, for now~


End file.
